Coz We Aren't Childish
by Fidyagami
Summary: Sekuel My Principles Are My Love. Wisata yang di adain oleh pihak sekolah dimanfaatin Sakura dan Hinata untuk menyatukan hubungan kedua temannya yang merepotkan itu. Tapi semuanya malah tidak sesuai dengan rencana!
1. Yeah Hei!

**Warning : OOC, Abal, garing, pake kata gak baku, dll! Don't like don't read.**

**Pair : Shikaino, Narusaku, Sasuhina (sebenarnya mo Gaahina, yah udah terlanjur gpplah) :D**

Fik ini sekuel dari My Principle Are My Love. Thanks banget yang udah merifyunya kemarin. Kemarin cerita itu udah tamat maaf ngegantung ya T-T. Emank buatnya sengaja sad ending kayak gituuuu.

Genrenya saya masih rada bingung. Mo-nya humor, tapi gak tahu deh =,=

**Coz We Aren't Childish**** by Fidy Dsc… ^^**

**My Principle Are My Love By Lhyn Hatake. Ucapaan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya *bungkuk2***

**Request by Lhyn hatake**

**Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Fidy: Om saya pinjem dulu Charanya ya?**

**MK: Hmmm… bayar ya?**

**Fidy: Gak punya uang T.T**

**MK: *Sweatdrop***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Coz We Aren't Childish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru aja semua murid KHS waktunya pulang sekolah, mereka langsung disuruh kumpul di Aula.

Katanya sih mau ada yang diumumin. Dan gosip-gosipnya semua murid udah pada tahu apa yang akan diumumin itu.

Begitu Sakura Haruno dan Hinata Hyuga muncul dari pintu samping Aula. Seluruh Aula langsung jadi gempar.

"YEEAAAH!" sorak Naruto orang pertama yang melihat kedatangan Sakura pacarnya sekaligus si wakil ketua osis. "Besok wisata!" tambahnya dari tempat duduknya.

Gara-gara satu mulut ini soraknya langsung diikuti oleh desah kegembiraan separuh Aula. Wisata yang tadinya akan pergi ke Museum sekarang udah digantiin dengan pergi ke pantai. Ini gosip semua murid udah pada tahu. Enggak tahu darimana dapet tuh gosip. Yang pasti demam berwisata udah menjelajar seperti wabah penyakit.

Hinata kewalahan berusaha mencoba menenangkan orang yang berada dalam Aula tersebut.

Sakura udah gak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, dia Cuma bisa menghela napas panjang aja, "Jangan ribut!" ujar Sakura keras. Suaranya yang keras itu nyaris tenggelam dalam dengungan lalat yang lagi ngerubuti makanannya.

Sia-sia. Yang diam kebingungan cuma beberapa orang aja, termasuk Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang pelit ngomong ini.

Sasuke lumayan tersiksa duduk di dekat Naruto yang dari tadi gak berhenti nyerocos. Kalau tahu gini dia lebih baik gak masuk Aula aja. Lagian dia juga udah tahu apa yang akan diumumin bentar lagi. Sedangkan temannya Shikamaru masih sempet-sempetnya menguap lebar.

Hampir semua mulut dalem Aula itu celangapan, mengumbar tawa dan celoteh. Yang Hinata denger kayak sekumpulan orang yang bilang: blablablablablablabla. Gak ada ujung tuh suara, gak ada awal: Blablablablabla.

Baru ketika Ino si ketua osis berdiri tegap di hadapan mereka semua, mendadak seluruh Aula jadi sepi banget kayak kuburan malem hari.

Ino hanya bisa menghela napas panjang saat dilihat keadaannya kayak gini.

Pasti gini deh yang terjadi kalau wisatanya di pantai. Coba di Musium. Ino yakin sekali banyak murid yang bakal gak dateng.

"Temen-temen." Ino baru mau membuka suara setelah dirasakannya keheningan menyelimuti seluruh Aula. "Wisata ke Musium gak jadi, wisatanya digantiin ke Pantai Tokyo. Besok kumpul di sekolah pagi-pagi jam tujuh."

"Hore!" padahal Ino belum selesai ngomong Aula malah udah meledak lagi. Wabah kegembiraan itu langsung menjalar sampai keluar Aula. Murid-murid yang malas masuk ke Aula ikut-ikutan latah berteriak seolah-olah mereka udah pada tahu pengumuman dalam Aula.

"Jangan ribut dulu donk!" teriak Sakura diantara sorakkan manusia di Aula. "Gak enak didenger kepala sekolah."

Lagi-lagi yang diam dan bengong Cuma Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Nih anak bener-bener gak mau mengumbar suaranya. Coba semua murid sekali-kali kayak mereka berdua. Lumayan aman dunia.

"Wisatanya bukan untuk bersenang-senang! Untuk pengetahuan!" tambah Ino.

Dan hari ini kayaknya Ino gak galak seperti biasanya. Makanya manusia-manusia ini berani berteriak. Apalagi si pirang Naruto.

Biasanya kalau ada yang ribut-ribut gak jelas Ino pasti bertindak sesuatu, kayak menggerbak meja atau melempar mereka pake buku tulis atau kamus tebal.

Uhm… mungkin mood nya lagi bagus-bagusnya kali.

Soal liburan ke pantai itu emang awalnya mau ke Musium. Entah karena apa Ino mengubahnya jadi ke pantai. Dan kepala sekola nurut aja tentang pandapat Ino. Mungkin karena beliau udah percaya banget sama Ino. Ino juga orangnya bertanggung jawab dan bisa dipercaya.

.

.

.

"Gaara." Panggil Sakura saat dirinya melihat Gaara diantara kerumunan-kerumunan anak-anak KHS yang berjubel-jubel akan keluar dari dalam gedung Aula.

Si cowok ngerasa namanya dipanggil noleh ke arah suara, "Ada apa Sakura?" ujar Gaara saat Sakura udah berada di hadapannya.

"Mau pulang? Nanti dulu, aku mau bicara bentar."

"Bicara apa?"

"Ehm… aku liat waktu itu kamu punya buku 1001 Cara Menyatukan Sepasang Kekasih Lagi, kan?"

"Itu bukan punyaku, tapi punya kakakku. Kamu mau pinjem?"

"Kamu bawa?"

"Enggak."

"Besok bawa ya."

"Ok."

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru saat Naruto memutar arah jalannya ke kantor sekolah, murid-murid lagi berbondong-bondong keluar dari dalem Aula.

"Nyari Sakura." Jawab Naruto sekedarnya.

"Dia masih di dalam Aula."

"Oh iya ya."

"Kenapa kamu mau nyari dia di kelas?"

"Dasar baka!" sahut Sasuke kesal. Kayaknya si emo emang lagi kesel banget dengan si pirang ini. Udah besar mulut baka lagi!

Untung masih bisa diandelin si pirang. Buat nyontek waktu ulangan kalau Sasuke lagi kepepet kan lumayan. Buat pijitin atau nemeni ke Wc juga lumayan.

Naruto hanya ngelempar cengiran rubah tanpa dosa kepada kedua temannya ini. Sasuke dan Shikamaru sih sebodo amat sama nih anak.

Lalu Naruto mempercepat langkahnya dan mencari-cari Sakura diantara kerumunan murid yang lagi berbondong-bondong ingin keluar dari tempat itu.

"Cari Sakura ya?" celetuk Matsuri temen sekelasnya saat mereka gak sengaja berpapasan. "Tuh pacarmu ngobrol sama kak Gaara!" tambahnya dengan nada suka tak suka. Matsuri lumayan cemburu sama Sakura saat Gaara ngobrol dengannya. Ia emang cewek yang kekanak-kanakkan dan manis. Ini cewek emang bukan siapa-siapanya Gaara. Tapi nih anak bisa dibilang sebagai salah satu fans-nya Gaara.

"What a pity, kamu diduain ya?" tambah Shion separuh mengejek. Shion gadis manis berambut pirang bermulut cantik. Ia juga temen sekelas Naruto yang suka nganget-ngangeti adonan yang udah dingin. Jadi, yang temenan dengan Shion harus exstra hati-hati ya… kalau enggak, bisa terbakar loh.

Naruto tidak mau mengubris kelakaran kedua temannya ini. Ia lagi-lagi hanya melempar cengiran, sambil mempercepat langkahnya mendekat ke arah Sakura yang lagi ngobrol dengan Gaara.

Sebenarnya tanpa kedua temennya ini ngasih tahu, toh Naruto pun udah tahu kalau Sakura lagi ngobrol sama Gaara. Udah bisa dilihat dari kejauhan rambut pink sebahu yang mencolok ini.

Naruto sangat mengagumi rambut pink ini. Dan sampai sekarang ia selalu melarang Sakura buat potong rambut. Abis Naruto lebih suka Sakura rambut panjang kayak Ino dari pada pendek kayak anak cowok.

Sebenernya yang punya rambut lumayan risih juga kalau dilarang-larang kayak gitu. Tapi Sakura terlalu sibuk untuk mempermasalahkannya. Bodo amat!

"Sakura." Sapa Naruto seperti biasa.

Sakura noleh bentar ke arah Naruto, sedetik kemudian ia noleh lagi ke arah Gaara, "Kalau gitu makasih ya, jangan lupa dibawa bukunya besok." Kata Sakura ngomong ke Gaara.

Naruto ngerasa dirinya dikacangin oleh Sakura dan Gaara.

Si Gaara ngelirik aja enggak dengan dia, masih mending Sasuke berarti. Sasuke masih mau ngelirik orang walau dengan mata tajam.

Ganteng sih ganteng tapi kalau gini…

Bau-baunya Naruto ngerasa Gaara bakal jadi rivalnya deh, mungkin pria ini butuh bantuan dari Matsuri buat ngejauhi Gaara dan Sakura.

"Ok, aku pulang duluan. Jaa nee." Gaara mengakhiri obrolannya dengan Sakura, setelah itu Gaara pun berlalu ninggalin Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kamu ngomong apa aja tadi sama Gaara?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang, ukh capek banget jadi dia. Dari pagi kegiatannya penuh, "Tanyanya nanti saja." jawab Sakura, "Kita cari Hinata dulu."

Sakura lagi males-malesnya ngeluarin suara. Si pink ini takut kalau dia ngeluarin suara banyak-banyak ngomong ke Naruto bisa-bisa besok dia pasti gak bisa ngomong. Makanya dia lagi ngemat suara.

Kemudian Sakura pun melangkah menuju keluar aula.

"Hmmm... baiklah."

.

.

"A-ano Naruto-kun, kami ini mau menyatukan Shikamaru dan Ino lagi. Mu-mungkin besok kesempatan yang baik." Hinata ngomong langsung sama Naruto siang itu di dalem kantin sekolah.

Sakura yang lagi ngemat suara hanya menyumpal mulutnya dengan sedotan jus lemonnya.

"Oh, jadi gitu. Kalian udah buat rencana?"

Hinata ngelirik Sakura bentar, "Kalau ka-kau enggak membantu gak apa-apa Naruto-kun."

"Tenang aja, aku pasti membantu kalian!" ujarnya semangat seperti biasanya yang membuat Sakura hampir tersedat lemonnya.

"Tapi kau jangan menggagalkan rencananya." Sahut Sakura sengit.

"Tenang saja." jawab Naruto sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

Sasuke yang hadir serta di sana mengunci mulutnya rapet banget. Dia lebih milih diem bungkem aja.

"Be-begini, kita akan ngelakuin apa yang ada di bukunya Gaara."

.

.

.

Shikamaru duduk nyantai di atas kursi halte, sambil nunggu bis yang akan mengangkutnya pulang.

Tadinya dia akan pulang bareng Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi mereka berdua malah nyuruh si rambut nanas ini pulang duluan. Katanya sih ada kerjaan sama Sakura dan Hinata.

Dari halte bis di seberang sekolahnya, Shikamaru dapat ngeliat Ino yang akan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah. Kayaknya si pirang akan menuju halte satu-satunya yang ada di dekat sekolah mereka. Yaitu yang sedang disinggahi Shikamaru ini.

Shikamaru agak ngerasa canggung saat Ino udah ada di depan halte dam masuk ke sana. Tadinya Ino mau muter balik lagi gara-gara ada Shikamaru di sana.

Karena Ino ngerasa gak enak mau muter balik, jadilah dia nerusin langkahnya dan duduk di samping Shikamaru.

Dengan canggung Ino ngelirik jam tangannya. Rasanya lama banget bisnya datang. Coba ada orang atau siapa aja lah yang hadir di sini. Kan mereka gak akan sekalem ini.

Memang enggak enak punya mantan pacar yang dulunya berstatus sahabat, apalagi kalau ternyata rumah mereka deketan dan satu sekolah.

Beberapa detik, menit terus berjalan. Keheningan masih setia menyelimuti mereka. Bener-bener sepi. Kendaraan aja jarang yang lewat.

Ino ngerasa keringatnya ngalir dari dahinya. Perlahan tangan kanan Ino menyekanya. Rasanya susah sekali untuk duduk tenang sekarang ini.

Sebuah bus akhirnya datang dan berhenti tepat di depan hadapan mereka.

Ino ngeluarin napas lega akhirnya kecanggungannya berakhir juga.

Pintu bus Transmusi itu terbuka secara otomatis. Kondektur yang berdiri di ambang pintu mempersilahkan penumpangnya masuk yang udah menunggu cukup lama ini.

Ino segera berdiri dan melangkah ke dalam bus tersebut. Dia ngerasa Shikamaru masih gak bergerak dari duduknya. Lantas dia pun menoleh.

"Gak ikut naik?" Ino nyapa Shikamaru tiba-tiba karena ia ngerasa menyapanya itu perlu walau dengan basa-basi yang paling basi.

Shikamaru ngelirik Ino yang dirasakannya sedang menyapanya, "Kakak duluan saja, aku masih menunggu Sasuke dan Naruto." Jawabnya datar, dia gak nyangka banget kalau ternyata Ino akan menyapanya duluan, padahal sedari tadi kan mereka hanya bisa bungkem.

Ino hanya ber-oh ria. Kemudian pintu bus pun mengatup secara otomatis.

Dan sopir bus itu memacu lagi bus-nya membawa penumpang-penumpangnya sampai ketujuan mereka.

Ino masih berdiri di dalem bus sambil memegangi besi pegangan berwarna putih itu. Ia lumayan malu dan seneng juga sapaannya dihiraukan Shikamaru. Mungkin dia harus mengadakan perbaikkan hubungan sacara pelan-pelan.

Jadi temen juga gak papa, asal jangan musuhan kayak gini.

Deheman yang menampar lamunan Ino dari sang kondektur sukses membawanya kembali ke alam nyata.

"Baru baikkan ya sama pacarnya?" goda sang kondektur jahil.

Ino menatap kesal ke arah orang yang ngomong gak jelas di depannya ini, ia baru sadar sasuatu kalau nih orang minta ongkos bus.

Kemudian Ino merogoh kantung baju kemejanya mengambil beberapa lembar uang, lalu menyerahkan kepada si cowok kenek—kondektur jahil ini.

Ino mengamati baik-baik orang yang di hadapannya ini. Nih orang bukan sih?

Masak kerja pake topeng lollipop?

Udah jadi kebiasaannya atau mukanya hancur?

Atau lagi nge-treen.

Si kenek ngasiin karcis sama Ino. Ino mau tak mau menerimanya.

"Pacaran itu memang ada pertengkarannya." Tambah si topeng ini.

Ino hanya melempar senyuman. Dia menggerakkan kakinya untuk berjalan dan mecari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Akhirnya Ino bisa duduk juga. Untung aja bisnya gak rame. Kalau rame bisa-bisa Ino tegak sampe rumah. Kan lumayan pegel untuk kakinya yang gak biasa tegak lama-lama. Belum lagi ada orang yang suka ngurusin urusan orang.

Well, orang awam kayak kondektur ini aja tahu masalah Ino kalau mereka sedang bertengkar.

Aih… Ino merasa beban cinta itu memang terlalu berat. Fyuuuh!

Dan pulang ini dia harus siap-siap untuk keperluan wisatanya besok.

.

.

.

Ino memasang hetset ke kupingnya. Dia duduk nyantai sambil menengokki kaca bus—pemandangan di luar kacanya. Busnya masih berhenti menunggu semua murid benar-benar lengkap memasukkinya.

Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya lagi ngobrol dengan orang di seberangnya. Ino terlalu malas untuk mendengarkannya. Makanya ia menyumpel kupingnya dengan lagu-lagu.

Bus yang di tumpangi Ino ini adalah bus yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat wisata ke pantai Tokyo.

Udah dari tadi bus-bus itu berjejer di depan sekolah mereka. Sebagian anak-anak udah datang langsung masuk ke dalam bus kelasnya masing-masing.

Ino membawa ransel yang cukup besar. Yang isinya berupa baju dan keperluannya sampai besok sore. Tas itu di taruhnya dengan tertib di tempat—di atas bagasi tempat duduknya.

Ino tampak santai hari ini. Dia hanya mengenakkan kaos merah berkerah kemeja, berlengan pendek. Serta rok lipit-lipit siffon semata kaki.

Mata biru Ino gak sengaja menangkap mata Shikamaru yang juga gak sengaja menatapnya dari balik jendela busnya. Buru-buru Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke depannya. Rasanya gak enak banget kalau terjebak di mata Shikamaru, bagi Ino.

Di depan Ino dapat melihat Kakashi-sensei lagi ngomong sesuatu, dan Ino gak bisa dengernya. Paling gurunya itu sedang ngomongin keberangkatan mereka sebentar lagi. Karena setelah beliau selesai bicara pintu bus pun tertutup.

Tak lama kemudian pak sopir memacu bus yang didudukki Ino tadi perlahan meninggalkan sekolah dengan diikuti bus-bus yang lainnya.

Uhm… Ino jadi teringat sesuatu yang kemarin terjadi dan kemarin-kemarinnya.

Fyuuh. Prinsip oh prinsip. Seharusnya itu gak pernah ada dan gak pernah dibuat.

Gak mau pacaran dengan orang yang umurnya lebih muda. Harus cari yang dewasa dan berwibawa.

Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, satu sekolah udah pada tahu tentang prinsip Ino ini. Kalau di sana Ino ngadain pendekatan sama Shikamaru, apa kata mereka?

Bisa-bisa reputasi Ino sebagai cewek pemegang prinsip dan aturan anjlok ke dasar. Oh joy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alay? Hancur? Jelek? Norak? Dll? Yep saya tahu *kalao gitu napa dipost?* jawabannya gak tahu XD

Liburan yang diadain oleh mereka ini adalah wisata untuk menambah pengetahuan yang gak wajib buat seluruh murid. Biasanya ini diadain pas akhir semester dua pas anak kelas 3 habis UN.

Ceritanya pantai Tokyo itu deket dengan Konoha. Cuma butuh setengah hari sampai di sana. Di sana juga ada hotel. Bayangi aja di Bali, entar ya. XD

Info ini ingin saya selipkan di atas, namun jadinya terlalu berbelit-belit dan merepotkan *dideathglare Shikamaru*

Ini juga sebagian pengalaman dan sisanya ngarang. ^^v

To: Lhyn Hatake: jangan kecewa ya *kedipkedip no jutsu* kapan kamu apdet fik Give Me Little Try? Udah kebelet mo bacanyaaaaa (?)

.

.

.

Mohon rifyuuu nyaaah! Kesalahan pengetikkan, ketidaknyambungan cerita, ke alayan dan sebagainya mohon diberi tahu. XD

-Thanks for reading-

-dsc-


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: cerit pasaran, alai, AU, OOC, don't like don't read! Last chap. So faaar, so much! 40 halaman MsWord. Hahahah…**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: sedikit humor, friendship dan kayaknya di chap ini ada sedikit unsur horor…**

**Special thanks yang udah rifyuh ^^: Amaira Sora Miaw-miaw, Ren Nakuhiko Shiekaru, Cha-Nichi Kudo Oktora, Tisa's Flower, Nara'Uzwa', Temari Fanz, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Lhyn hatake, Ladyshinta, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, El Cierto, Puerto de' Rio. ^^**

**Yah happy reading ^^v**

**.**

**.**

**Time Is Tickin'**

**You Are The One**

**.**

**.**

BETE.

Satu rasa yang tengah dirasakan Ino saat ini.

Pemandangan pantainya indah, sangat indah. Udaranya sangat segar. Teman-teman yang kebanyakkan Ino tak kenal bermain bebas, berlari-lari tak jelas. Berguling-guling di tanah dan sebagainya.

Keributan di sini nyaris ditelan hantaman ombak ke batu karang.

Duduk di bawah payung warna-warni sendiri Ino memandang ke arah laut jauh tak terbatas. Baru beberapa jam mereka sampai pantai dan itu membuat Ino BETE.

Kembali ke pertanyaan kenapa dia BETE?

Simple dan klasik, karena kedua temannya a.k.a Sakura dan Hinata bermain entah dimana.

Sendirian itu memang menyebalkan. Apalagi di tempat yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Gaara." Panggilan dari Sakura yang dirasakan Gaara dari arah belakangnya.

Gaara menghentikan ngobrolnya sebentar dengan temannya yang mukanya ditato tak jelas.

Ia memutar kepalanya tiga puluh derajat derajat ke arah kirinya, "Apa?"

Cewek yang lagi pakai kaos oblong putih dengan tulisan 'I Love Tokyo' dengan rok bunga-bunga belah pinggir ala pantai, serta sendal tidur yang suka dibawanya keliling ini berkata, "Bawa bukunya kan? Pinjam donk."

Hinata yang menuntuti Sakura sedari tadi, yang sama pakaiannya ikut ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Ini, kebetulan aku bawa-bawa." Gaara menyodorkan buku setebal 200 halaman yang isinya tidak pernah dibacanya, hanya adiknya yang bernama Temari sering membacanya hanya untuk sekedar berbagi kesenangan belaka bersama teman-temannya.

Sakura mau tak mau mengambilnya dari tangan Gaara, sebenarnya dia bisa saja tanpa buku ini.

Kenapa?

Karena dia malas berfikir. Untuk apa gunanya diterbitkan buku model seperti ini kalau tidak digunakan?

"Makasih Gaara. Sampaikan pada adikmu ya."

Gaara mengangguk, "Mau dipakai untuk siapa?"

"Shikamaru sama Ino." Kata Sakura pelan-pelan hampir berbisik.

Naruto yang sedang main voli pantai tidak sengaja melihat Sakura dan Hinata lagi ngobrol sama Gaara dari kejauhan. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto menatap ke arah samping ikut menatap apa yang ditatapnya.

"Baka awas!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah dia memukul bola yang disadarinya menghampirinya.

Kalau saja Sasuke lebih cepat 0,5 detik teriak. Mungkin jadinya Naruto tak kena bola putih yang tak bernyawa itu.

Permainan terhenti, mereka semua berkumpul melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto." Ujar Sasuke yang merasa menyesal, dia menghampiri Naruto yang sudah terjatuh guling di dalam air pantai asin yang dangkal selutut.

"Wah bagaimana kalau dia lupa ingatan?" sahut Shikamaru berusaha menarik tangan Naruto membantunya duduk.

.

.

.

"Saku, aku beli jus dulu ya, haus." Hinata minta izin pada Sakura untuk istirahat di café yang baru saja mereka lewati. Café kecil yang tidak terlalu jauh dari air pantai dan hotel tempat mereka menginap hari ini.

"Sebentar saja ya." Bersama-sama mereka berjalan masuk ke dalamnya. Mereka melemparkan pandangan ke arah sekeliling mencari-cari tempat kosong yang bisa mereka duduki. Ternyata penuh.

.

.

.

"Be-benarkah?" Ino tergagap seketika, gadis yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu, baru saja menceritakan sesuatu dengannya.

"Iya, itu sih kata ibuku, tapi hantunya tidak mengganggu kok." Jawab gadis berambut merah yang Ino kenal dengan nama Tayuya.

"Ano Tayuya, masalahnya aku dan teman-temanku sudah mengambil kamar itu untuk menginap malam ini. Bagaimana? Masak kami harus pindah kamar?"

"Tidak masalah kok, dia jarang menampakkan diri." Balas Tayuya seadanya, dia jadi menyesal menceritakan tentang pengalamannya dengan Ino bahwa dulu dia pernah melihat hantu yang berada di kamar hotel nomor 318. Bukan maksudnya ia ingin menakuti, tapi untuk jaga-jaga saja agar Ino hati-hati tidak melamun sendiri dalam kamar.

Tayuya bilang pada Ino kalau dulu ada yang bunuh diri di sana, korbannya perempuan berusia dua puluh tahunan. Dia bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari lantai 5 tepat dari jendela kaca kamar 318.

Mati dengan cara mengenaskan dengan luka di sekujur tubuh, tulang tengkoraknya pecah, kakinya patah dan semua itu tidak kuat saya jelaskan. Dan katanya sampai sekarang arwahnya selalu gentayangan dalam kamar tersebut.

Pihak hotel padahal pernah mengusirnya, namun gagal. Tapi walau begitu hantunya tidak mengganggu seperti di film-film selama ini. Buktinya kamar itu masih ada yang menyewa sebelum Ino. Dan tamu itu tidak merasakan apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu saya mau ikut bermain dengan teman saya disana," kata Tayuya mengakhiri obrolannya bersama Ino. "Senang berteman denganmu." Selanjutnya Teyuya berlalu meninggalkan Ino yang lagi duduk sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Ino sendirian.

.

.

"Nona manis, silahkan duduk di sini." Sapa salah seorang pelayan café yang melihat Sakura dan Hinata kebingungan.

"Ada tempat kosong?" tanya Hinata ramah.

"Oh silahkan kemari." Pelayan berambut merah darah mempersilahkan mereka berdua mengikutinya berjalan. Sampailah pada sebuah meja kecil cukup untuk dua orang.

Langsung saja mereka berdua duduk di sana.

Tempat yang dipilihkan pelayan tersebut sangat nyaman. Tempat yang terbuka dengan alam, dengan banyak terdapat tumbuhan di pinggiran café.

"Pesan apa?"

"Milk shake aja, kamu Saku?"

"Sama."

"Baik, dua milk shake." Setelah selesai pelayan itu mencatat pesanan mereka segera saja dia pergi dari sana.

Membuka buku tebal pinjaman dari Gaara Sakura menghela napas.

"Coba lihat." Hinata mencondongkan kepalanya untuk melihat lebih dekat buku tersebut.

Sakura dan Hinata membaca dengan seksama isi pengantar buku tersebut, padahal tidak penting masih dibaca.

Tapi sebelum mereka membalik halaman selanjutnya tiba-tiba ada yang meneriakki nama mereka.

"Hinata! Sakura!"

Yang merasa namanya dipanggil maka nolehlah mereka.

"Ino?" ujar mereka bersamaan. Sontak Sakura menyembunyikan buku setebal itu ke bawah meja yang dilapisi taplak panjang berwarna putih sampai kaki meja.

"Aduh, kalian kemana saja sih, aku cari-cari tahu!" ujar Ino ketika dia sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa mukamu pucat?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Gawat!" Ujar Ino hampir berteriak.

"Ada apa sih?" Sakura mulai merasakan hal yang tidak beres.

"Tahu gak? Kamar yang kita booking kemarin itu ada hantunya!"

"APA!" teriak Sakura dan Hinata barengan. Tapi sebenarnya yang teriak Sakura sih. Hinata hanya bilang apa? Dengan lembut.

"E-emang kamu tahu darimana sih?" Hinata masih belum percaya dengan perkataan Ino.

"Ah, kalian ini pacaran saja. Aku dengar sendiri dari orang yang sudah ngalaminya."

"Ka-kalau begitu itu artinya?" ujar Hinata.

"PINDAH KAMAR!" teriak Ino dan Sakura barengan.

"Ayo sekarang!" Ino mencengkram kedua tangan kanan temannya untuk menariknya dari sana.

"Nanti kami minum dulu." Ujar Hinata.

"Ah, sudah nanti saja."

"Nanti pelayannya marah." Hinata takut-takut. Takut kalau nanti pelayannya marah karena nanti mereka cuma mau pesan main-main saja. Lagian dia juga haus sekali.

"Ayo lah." Kini Sakura sudah berdiri dari duduknya, mau tak mau Hinata pun ikut berdiri juga. Sedetik kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, dan sayangnya Sakura melupakan buku Gaara.

"Loh kemana anak-anak itu?" ujar waiter berbaju kemeja hijau dengan nampan yang berisi 2 gelas milk shake, saat dirinya berada di hadapan meja Sakura dan Hinata tadi. Namun mereka sudah tidak ada lagi.

.

.

.

Dengan muka sedih ketiga cewek malang ini memberanikan diri menuju kamar mereka. Mereka sudah minta rekomendasi dari Kakashi-sensei untuk pindah kamar.

Namun mereka tidak boleh pindah.

Kenapa?

Karena saat ini seluruh kamar sudah penuh oleh umat manusia. Maka dari itu ketiga gadis ini tidak boleh pindah dulu.

Ting.

Lift berhenti dan terbuka tepat di lantai 5, tempat kamar mereka semula

Dengan melawan rasa takutnya, mereka membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Ayo jangan pikirkan yang macam-macam.

Tadi siang tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?

Tentu saja siang tidak ada apa. Sekarang sudah malam. Jam delapan lewat.

Tahu gini mereka tidak akan milih kamar ini. Dan rencananya mereka akan mengungsi di kamar orang lain saja. Dimana saja asal jangan di sini.

"Sakura!" teriakkan seseorang yang menyerukan nama Sakura membuat ketiga gadis ini berteriak dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu.

Sakura menoleh cepat, "Naruto!"

Hinata dan Ino pun ikut menoleh, "Sasuke? Shikamaru?"

"Jangan buat orang terkejut donk!" cetus Sakura masih dengan ekspresi terkejut dan marah.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru menghampiri mereka bertiga, "Ahahah, maaf." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Katanya kamar kalian berhantu?" Shikamaru angkat bicara.

"Konyol." Sasuke paling tidak percaya dengan yang namanya hantu. Bagainya orang yang sudah mati ya sudah. Sudah tenang di alamnya.

"Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah." Ino melipat tangan di depan dada. Dari tadi tidak ada yang percaya akan hantu. Kalau memang Tayuya bohong kan bisa dipastikan.

"Ka-kami mau ambil beberapa pakaian saja untuk bersalin. Ka-kami belum mandi." Hinata sebenarnya yang punya usul ini.

"Tenang saja, hantu itu tidak ada." Shikamaru bicara.

"Tidak ada? Coba kau masuk ke dalam. Coba kau pastikan." Tiba-tiba Ino menjawab perkataan Shikamaru yang membuat keempat temannya itu cengo.

Jadi mereka sudah teguran?

Sejak kapan?

"Aku berani masuk, ayo Naruto kita ke dalam." Shikamaru menyeringai tajam yang membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"So-sory Shika aku anti de-dengan itu." Naruto sudah menjauh duluan sebelum Shikamaru menarik lengannya.

"Ayo Sakura kita masuk ambil baju." Tawaran Ino membuat Sakura tiba-tiba merinding.

"So-sory Ino aku tak bisa."

Ino menghela napas, "Hina—"

"A-aku takut, tapi Sasuke akan mewakiliku." Hinata menarik-narik kemeja Sasuke.

"Baiklah ayo Sasuke." Ajak Shikamaru.

"Hah?" Sasuke lumayan shock dengan sikap temannya yang semaunya itu. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau kan paling berani." Ujar Shikamaru disertai anggukkan seluruh orang. Memang benarkan Sasuke adalah yang terkuat!

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah, "Baiklah." Sebenarnya sedikit banyaknya dia juga takut. Dia kan manusia juga, bukan dukun.

.

.

.

Cklek.

Dengan melawan rasa takutnya Ino membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Dibukanya perlahan pintu sampai seluruhnya terbuka.

Hanya kegelapan saat itu yang menyongsong penglihatan mereka bertiga.

Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata tidak mau dekat-dekat kamar itu, mereka lebih memilih berdiri dekat lift sekitar 10 meter dari kamar TKP (?).

Tiba-tiba Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang tidak percaya hantu ini merinding karena terpaan angin.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Sasuke merutukki dirinya sendiri. apakah dia sama seperti orang-orang bodoh yang percaya pada jin dan hantu?

Bersama-sama mereka melangkahkan kaki memasukki arena kegelapan itu. Tubuh mereka menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang masuk dari luar.

Saat ini lagi-lagi angin berhembus sangat kuat menerpa wajah Ino yang maju duluan mengambil langkah untuk masuk ke dalam. Sedangkan dua laki-laki ini menuntuti, bukannya mereka takut. Tapi mereka tak tahu letak-letak kamar ini. Dan jujur saja mereka berdua agak sedikit takut, sedikit sih.

Di luar seperti ada suara dedauanan yang terjatuh ikut terhembus angin seolah itu adalah suatu pertanda. Rasanya kalau daun jatuh tak akan terdengar sampai kemari, batin Shikamaru.

Kali ini giliran Shikamaru, dia merasakan tengkuknya dingin seperti dihembus angin. Ah, paling juga AC dari luar, pikir Shikamaru galau.

Tiba-tiba Ino dan kedua lelaki pemberani ini mencium bau yang aneh. Bau apa ini?

Mengapa mereka bertiga merasakan… takut?

Mereka terus berjalan dalam kegelapan, Ino masih mencoba meraba-raba dinding mencari tombol lampu.

Tiba-tiba matanya tidak sengaja melirik pintu kaca yang katanya disitulah tempat seseorang menerjunkan dirinya. Namun kosong, tidak ada apa-apa.

Dan entah mengapa Shikamaru dan Sasuke sangat ingin melirik jendela tersebut. Mereka membuang keingintahuan tersebut jauh-jauh.

Mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik penglihatan mereka ke arah jendela.

"Teman-teman kesini." Ino membuka suaranya agak susah, dia sudah menemukan pintu kamar yang berada dalam kamar itu. Kamar kecil tempat Ino, Hinata dan Sakura menyimpan pakaian dan tasnya.

Agak susah Ino membuka pintunya, dan entah mengapa menjadi macet disaat seperti ini. Apa mungkin ini ulah hantu atau penunggu kamar ini? Atau mmungkin karena Ino ingin cepat-cepat dengan emosi jadi seperti ini?

Kesabaran Sasuke habis melihat Ino kesusahan membukanya. Maka ditendangnya paksa pintu itu.

Tendangan Sasuke mampu membuat pintu terbuka, terhempas dan terbanting.

Shikamaru sempat menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah Sasuke.

Udara apek, pengap dan bau aneh menyapu penciuman mereka saat pintunya terbuka. Seperti sapuan gelombang deras dari tengah pantai yang membuat pasir putih basah dan lembab serta terjerat ke dalamnya.

Kegelapan yang pekat menyongsong di sana. Seolah tempat tersebut adalah jurang yang dalam tak ada batas yang mengerikan untuk dilompati karena banyak batu tajam di dalamnya.

Dan sebuah suara… atau bisikkan… lebih tepatnya desahan yang tertangkap oleh telinga mereka bertiga menyapanya.

Hanya halusinasikah?

Atau hantu itu menyambut kedatangan mereka?

Shikamaru tergesa-gesa mencari tombol lampu di pinggiran dinding. Entah mengapa tangannya basah oleh keringat.

Mata Ino terbelalak membeku menyapu kekosongan kegelapan.

Dan sebuah bayangan yang… benarkah bayangan?

Bukan ilusi?

Bayangan itu secepat kilat melintas dari arah samping mereka. Walau mereka tidak melihat langsung namum perasaan mereka mengatakan ada yang lewat.

Ino tak tahan lagi, dia ingin segera keluar dari sana, biarlah dia tidak jadi mengambil pakaian asal jangan mati berdiri di sini. Namun lidahnya menjadi kelu untuk berbicara kepada yang lain.

Ketika tangan Sasuke masih meraba-raba mencari tombol lampu, sebuah benda dingin bergerak cepat merayap di jarinya. Refleks Sasuke mudur dan menarik tangannya. Ino yang tertabrak akibat Sasuke mundur memekik kaget.

Paras Ino dan Sasuke seketika memucat, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

Astaga! Benarkah kata orang-orang kalau kamar ini ada hantunya? Atau Cuma seekor binatang—cicak yang tidak sengaja terpegang?

Bisa-bisa habis ini mereka bertiga akan gila! Mengapa mereka jadi penakut?

Hei ini masih jam sembilan lewat. Belum tentu hantunya keluar. Sasuke menghibur dirinya sendiri agar membuat dirinya santai.

Mereka akhirnya bernapas lega setelah lampunya menyala. Ino segera menghampiri tas-tas mereka yang nyudut di ruangan itu.

Setelah Ino mendapatkannya, secepat kilat mereka berlari keluar tanpa ingat apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Blam.

Pintu ditutup Shikamaru dengan sekali hentakkan.

Tersengal-sengal napas mereka bertiga setelah keluar dari dalamnya. Ino tak habis pikir mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini!

"Yeah! Selamat! Kalian berhasil!" sorakkan ketiga temannya yang tidak ikut, membuat Ino, Shikamaru dan Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hebat! Kalian akhirnya selamat!" Naruto berteriak bebas. Dia senang temannya kembali, pikirannya tentang hantu terlalu keras, sehingga membuat dirinya sendiri yang ketakutan minta ampun.

"Bodoh! Hantu tak makan orang." Sasuke menyesal coba dia menarik Naruto ke dalam juga, bisa-bisa si jabrik akan pingsan di dalam. Lumayan bagus buat kenang-kenangan.

"Kalau begitu… sekarang waktunya kalian bertiga yang masuk ke dalam!" ujar Ino menghakimi. Ia jadi menginginkan ketiga temannya yang lain merasakan hal yang sama juga.

"Apa? Kan tasnya sudah diambil." Sakura takut mungkin saja Ino akan mendorong mereka ke dalam secara paksa. Itu bisa masuk akal kalau suasana sudah begini.

"Itu sebagai hukuman kalian yang sudah membuat kami melihat hantu." Sahut Shikamaru.

"A-apa? Jadi benar ada hantu?" Naruto ketakutan sendiri. padahal dia sudah menghibur dirinya sendiri kalau dunia ini tidak ada hantu, AAAHHH… bisa-bisa sulit tidur dia malam ini.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Itu artinya?" Sasuke pura-pura berpikir ala Conan Edogawa a.k.a Shinichi Kudo.

"CABUUUT!" teriak mereka bersama-sama dengan volume keras. Tidak sampai semenit mereka sudah masuk ke dalam lift lagi untuk turun kebawah. Untung larinya tepat mengarah ke lift dan lift langsung terbuka. Jika tidak, terpaksalah mereka memakai tangga.

Tetangga kamar sebelah nomor 318 menjadi keluar kamar karna teriakkan mereka. Ckckck…

.

.

.

"Sudah malam kenapa tidak kembali ke kamar kalian?" tampak mata Kakashi-sensei sayu kurang tidur. Lingkaran mata hitamnya terlihat jelas.

Mereka berenam menghampiri kamar Kakahi yang berada di lantai tiga. Padahal baru jam setengah sepuluh guru Matematika ini sudah bersiap akan tidur. Bisa dilihat dari pakaian piyama kotak-kotaknya dan sendal tidurnya.

Mereka sengaja mendatangi Kakahi karna mungkin bisa menolongnya.

"Tapi sensei kamar itu berhantu, kalau sensei tak percaya kita tukeran kamar mau?" Ino mulai membujuk gurunya yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya dengan separuh nyawa.

Muka si guru terlihat masam karena tak ingin diganggu, bisa-bisanya mereka mengganggu liburan Kakashi jauh dari murid-muridnya.

Dia ingin tidur cepat karena besok dia akan tanding voli bersama guru yang lain. Sedangkan guru yang lain sekarang masih berada di lantai dasar bersenang-senang tak ingat dunia lagi sedang banyak bencana.

Kakashi tampak berpikir, sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahui juga cerita hantu, masalahnya dia juga lumayan takut. Dia jadi berpikir bagaimana kalau posisinya berada di murid-muridnya, "Bagaimana ya?"

Sakura dan Hinata menatap gurunya dengan pandangan memelas. Dan Kakashi paling benci ditatap seperti itu.

"Yah sudah kalau begitu aku ikut tidur di kamar mereka bertiga." Kakashi menunjuk kearah Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa?" sahut mereka bertiga tak suka. Mau tidur di mana mereka kalau ada penyusup lain selain mereka?

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Hahah." Ujar Ino tak enak.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya malam itu para gadis tidur di kamar Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi tidur di kamar ke tiga muridnya yang sebenarnya tidak rela juga. Terpaksalah ketiga anak cowok itu tidur di kursi. Shikamaru tidak keberatan tidur di mana saja, Naruto pun begitu.

Tapi Sasuke mana mau. Jadi setelah Kakashi terlelap di balik selimut diam-diam Sasuke mendekat tidur di sampingnya perlahan.

Untunglah Kakashi tidak mendengkur atau ngiler. Sasuke kan bisa nyenyak juga malam ini.

Selamat malam…

.

.

.

Sakura mencolek Hinata yang berbaring miring di sampingnya, dengan mata berat Hinata memutar badannya, "Apa?" katanya lemah karena ngantuk.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Sahut Sakura pelan-pelan agar Ino yang terlelap di sampingnya tidak terbangun.

"Ayolah Saku, sudah malam." Hinata bicara dengan mata terpejam.

"Ohya, aku lupa menaruh buku Gaara yang ku pinjam tadi pagi."

"Hah? Nanti saja lah." Hinata memutar badannya lagi membelakangi Sakura.

Yah have a nice dream Hinata!

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya, perlahan agar tak bersuara dia mendekati tasnya yang tergeletak di samping kasurnya.

Dia mencari-cari Hp untuk menghubungi seseorang. setelah mendapatkannya langsung saja dia membuat sebuah pesan dan mengirimnya.

To: Naruto

Uhmm… aku sudah dapat cara menyatukan mereka. Balas kalau kau masih bangun!

Sakura sebenarnya tak yakin kalau Naruto masih bangun. Jadi tak balas juga tak masalah.

Gadis itu masih duduk di samping kasur mengingat kejadian hantu tadi.

Gila! Bisa sebulan untuk melupakannya walaupun ia tak melihatnya langsung.

Tak lama kemudian HP Sakura bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

From: Naruto

Iya aku masih bangun kak. =D

Emang apa? Besok juga bisa kan?

.

From: Sakura

Gini, kamu pake aja HP Shikamaru buat ngirim Ino puisi gituu…

.

Naruto membaca pesan dari Sakura dengan mata yang hampir terpejam.

.

From: Naruto

Nanti ketahuan aku tewas! Lewat surat saja.

.

From: Sakura

Ya udah deh teserah, yang penting ngirim puisi pakek nama Shika.

.

From: Naruto

Tapi aku gak pandai buat puisi.

.

From: Sakura

Balikkan otakmu ituuuu! Suruh Saskey saja!

.

Padahal Naruto mau balas sms Sakura tapi malah gagal. Sepertinya pulsanya habis. Susah juga pakai kartu yang tidak ada gratisannya. Mungkin rencana Sakura akan dijalankannya besok. Dia kasihan sama temannya yang sedang terlelap tenang dengan muka menggelikan kalau diabadikan.

.

Sakura masih menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, namun tak kunjung juga ada. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar napas seseorang yang berat…

Napas yang dirasakannya sangat kecil namun sangat terdengar jelas di telinga. Pikiran aneh-aneh muncul di kepalanya. Langsung saja Sakura berdiri, lalu melompat ke kasur dan tidur di samping Ino sambil memeluknya.

Walau begitu tapi nyatanya Ino tak bangun…

.

.

.

Ada suatu tempat yang disukai Shikamaru, tempat yang lumayan jauh dari pantai. Di sebuah kawasan yang sudah lama dibuka umum di kota Tokyo ini.

Dulu sewaktu kecil Shikamaru dan Ino pernah bersama-sama kemari.

Mungkin Ino sudah melupakannya, namun Shikamaru masih mau datang kemari.

Tempatnya lumayan sepi jauh dari keramaian dan jalan raya, masih terdapat gundukkan tanah liat dan beberapa pohon cemara, serta tanaman lainnya yang mendukung udara di sekitar sini. Di atas gundukkan tanah berrumput hijau Shikamaru berdiri di sana.

Pagi ini dia sengaja datang kemari hanya untuk mengenang, mengenang masa lalu yang seharusnya ia lupakan.

Menatap ke depan bebas, pria nanas ini memandang aliran sungai yang jernih, sungai masih berujung di pantai Tokyo. Sungai yang jernih jauh tersentuh tangan.

Ternyata dari kejauhan ada seorang gadis. Saat Shikamaru memperhatikan gadis itu dari kejauhan. Darahnya terkesiap. Dia tidak mengenal gadis itu. Namun sangat mirip seperti Ino. Apa ini hanya halusinasi seperti semalam? Atau hantu kemarin menjumpai Shikamaru kembali?

Gerak-geriknya begitu mirip Ino. Poninya, rambutnya, kuncir satunya… bahkan senyumnya. Ah, mungkinkah Shikamaru benar-benar sudah gila.

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu menoleh saat jaraknya tidak jauh dari Shikamaru.

"Hai." Sapanya lincah.

Shikamaru terkesiap seketika. Memang bukan Ino. Itu kan Ino gadungan!

"H-hai." Balas Shikamaru tidak enak. Dia berencana akan minggat sebentar lagi dari sana.

Dia baru sadar betapa dia sangat mencintai Ino. Buktinya banci yang di depannya ini penglihatannya tadi adalah Ino. Tahu gini Shikamaru tidak pernah kesini saja.

"Sendirian saja?" Tanyanya lagi dengan lincah.

"I-iya." Tidak tahu mengapa Shikamaru jadi gagap. Bukannya apa? Dia pasti dikira tidak normal karena memperhatikan seorang banci.

Orang itu menjulurkan tangannya, "Deidara. Namamu siapa?"

"Loh kok Tanya nama?"

"Memangnya gak boleh?"

"Bu-bukan begitu."

Tiba-tiba banci yang bernama Deidara tadi meledak tertawa meledek. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya jantung Shikamaru berdetak kencang. Bukan deg-deg-an apa, ini deg-deg-an ketakutan.

"Ehm.. Ano aku mau pulang ke hotel dulu ya, sampai jumpa." Setelah itu Shikamaru bergegas meninggalkan Deidara. Shikamaru mempercepat langkahnya agar dia bisa cepat sampai ke hotel dan pergi dari Deidara.

Mungkin sereman yang ini daripada hantu semalam…

"Oy tunggu nak!"

.

.

.

"Buku?" pelayang café itu yang biasanya disapa Nagato—bisa dilihat dari tanda pengenalnya di seragamnya bertanya balik kepada Sakura dan Hinata yang tegak di hadapannya.

Pagi-pagi mereka berdua langsung menuju ke café. Karena seingat Sakura dia melupakan buku Gaara di sini. Gaara bisa ngamuk kalau buku adiknya hilang.

Makanya, enakkan beli daripada pinjamkan. Nanti yang ada mampu ganti tidak mampu beli.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Nagato. "Kalian!" tambahnya lagi setelah melirik kearah Sakura dan Hinata.

Sakura dan Hinata hanya menyapanya dengan cengiran khas dipagi hari.

"Masih ingat sama kami?" Sakura mulai berbasa-basi.

"Tentu saja!"

"Sasori, mereka ini siapa?" Tanya Nagato. Oh, jadi nama pelayan yang satu ini Sasori.

"Mereka ini yang pesan milk shake kemarin, tapi langsung ngacir setelah diantarkan!" dari nadanya seperti sedang marah.

"Ma-maaf, kemarin kami mendadak ada urusan." Jawab Hinata dengan suara kecil, dia tidak mau seisi café mengawasinya. Kalau bisa jangan ngomong depan café deh. Mending di tengah jalan. Kalau sampai ada anak sekolah yang lihat bisa gawat.

Tiba-tiba Sasori terpanah dengan penampilan Hinata di depannya, dia baru sadar ternyata Hinata secantik ini. Ya ampun kemana saja selama ini Sasori?

"Mana buku kami kak?" Sakura sengaja memanggil Sasori dengan sebutan kakak. Agar dia mau berbaik hati padanya.

"Nanti ku kembalikan, asal temanmu ini mau jadi pacarku."

"Maksudmu Hinata?" Sakura lumayan terkejut dengan perkataan Sasori.

Nagato yang tidak tahu permasalahan lebih memilih cabut dari sana tanpa diketahui Sasori. Biar saja Sasori saja yang menghadapi mereka berdua. Lagian pekerjaannya lagi menumpuk. Kalau ketahuan manager sedang santai dijam kerja. Bisa dipotong gajinya.

"Hah?" Hinata baru terkejut telat lima detik. Sejak kapan Hinata jadi lemot? Ehm… apa mungkin karena hantu semalam?

"Kakak, Hinata sudah punya pacar!" tegas Sakura lemah lembut yang disertai anggukkan Hinata yang menurut Sasori imut dan ngegemesin.

"Tidak masalah, nanti akan ku kembalikan bukumu ini?" balas Sasori.

"Hah? Mau barter? Memangnya Hinata barang!"

Selagi Sasori dan Sakura rebut-ribut, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahu Sakura yang disadari oleh Hinata.

Sekali tepukkan. Belum sadar.

Dua kali. Masih sibuk membalas kata-kata Sasori.

Saat yang ketiga kali malah Hinata yang menepuk Sakura dari samping.

"Apa Hinata jangan sekarang! Ini orang kurang asem benar!"

Hinata tersenyum masam sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kecil kearah sampingnya.

Sakura menoleh, "Ino?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Balas Ino datar, namun terkesan marah ditelinga Sakura. Sakura merasakan ada yang tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Ino menunjukkan selembar kertas kepada Hinata dan Sakura dengan maksud menyuruhnya membacanya. Lalu mereka membaca apa yang tertera dalam kertas itu.

"Ini puisi, lantas ada apa dengan ini?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan ekspresi Ino.

Ino melirik Hinata, "Kau tahu ini tulisan siapa?"

Hinata menggeleng perlahan.

"Sasuke." Kata Ino.

"A-apa? Sa-sasuke suka Ino?" Hinata bicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura yang baru ingat sesuatu jadi tambah kebingungan. Semestinya dia cerita sama Hinata kalau dia berencana dengan Naruto buat puisi untuk Ino atas nama Shikamaru.

"Bukan." Jawab Ino, "Maksudku apa maksud kalian mengirim surat ini? Aku yakin ini bukan dari Shikamaru, ternyata benar dari kalian pakai tulisan Sasuke." Tebakkan Ino sedikit pun tidak meleset dan itu membuat Sakura tambah bingung.

"A-ano Ino—"

"Ah sudahlah!" Kata-kata Sakura dipotong oleh Ino. "Aku sudah tahu." Ino berbalik meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan cepat keluar café.

"Ino tunggu." Buru-buru Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ingin mengejar Ino.

Hinata yang baru akan melangkahkan kaki keburu tangannya ditarik Sasori. "Sakura!" panggil Hinata minta bantuan.

Menoleh cepat langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia berbalik lagi mendekati Sasori dan Hinata, "Lepaskan temanku."

"Dia sudah jadi milikku." Ujar Sasori.

Dari kejauhan para murid-murid KHS yang mengenal Sakura dan Hinata berbisik-bisik.

"Wah Hinata selingkuh." Ujar cewek nomor satu.

"Kita adukan ke Sasuke biar mereka putus." Tambah cewek nomor dua.

"Setuju." Ujar cewek nomor tiga.

.

.

.

"Kalian ini bicara apa sih?" kata Sasuke kepada ketiga cewek di hadapannya. Sasuke yang sedang berjemur di tengah pasir putih ini mengangkat kaca mata hitamnya. Terpaan sinar matahari membuat matanya memicing.

Sedangkan ketiga cewek di depannya ini masih sempat terpesona akan ketampanan seorang Uchiha.

"Mereka bicara apa sih Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto di sebelahnya.

"Yah, kalau tidak percaya silahkan saja lihat sendiri." ujar cewek nomor satu.

"Iya, dia itu selingkuh! Kami melihatnya sendiri." cewek nomor tiga angkat bicara dengan disertai anggukkan kedua temannya.

"Oya?"

.

.

.

Setelah berlari dari Sakura Ino malah tersasar di sini. Tadinya Ino akan kembali ke kamar hotel. Namun niatnya terurungkan karena mengingat kejadian semalam.

Mengapa ia harus berlari dari Sakura kalau nyatanya ia tak marah? Sebenarnya Ino sempat senang mendengar kalau temannya mempedulikan dirinya. Tapi dia tak mau kalau ia terlalu berharap banyak kepada pemuda Nara itu.

Puisi yang katanya Sasuke yang buat sangat buat Ino marah. Padahal pagi tadi setelah ia mendapatkan puisi tersebut dari Naruto yang mengantarkannya dengan membawa nama Shikamaru, hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga. Lalu, setelah ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya ia sangat kecewa. Kecewa sekali.

Ino tahu benar itu tulisan Sasuke atau Shikamaru. Karena sewaktu booking kamar hotel, Ino sempat melihat tulisan Sasuke yang seingatnya tulisan Shikamaru tidak serapi ini.

Lagi pula apa Shikamaru mau mengirimkan puisi pada wanita. Baginya kan wanita itu merepotkan. Dan lagi Ino sadar kalau Shikamaru tidak bisa buat puisi.

Mungkin setelah ini ia harus bicara sama Sakura dan Hinata.

Ino masuk ke dalam gereja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari café dan pantai tadi. Entah mengapa ia ingin masuk ke dalam sana. Seperti ada sebuah magnet yang menariknya kuat untuk mengunjunginya.

Gereja kecil namun sangat cantik. Cat putihnya seakan menandakan tempat ini adalah tempat yang bersih.

Ino mendongak memandang puncak gereja berkaca berwarna pelangi itu. Bukan warna aslinya pelangi bukan. Itu karena terpaan sinar matahari yang menjadikan kaca memantulkan cahaya berwarna pelangi.

Perlahan tangannya membuka pintu utama gereja. Suasana di dalam sangat sepi dan senyap. Tidak ada satu orang pun.

Tanpa menutup pintunya Ino masuk ke dalam. Dipandanginya sekeliling tempat ini. Sederhana namun menakjubkan. Mungkin seperti ini lah perasaannya kepada Shikamaru. Sungguh sederhana namun begitu besar.

Ino juga bingung apa yang membuatnya menjadi begitu mencintai sosok Shikamaru.

Mata Ino menangkap sebuah organ tua di dalamnya. Didekatinya organ tersebut. Bersih dari debu, mengkilat karena disapu.

Ia duduk di kursi organ yang telah disediakan. Niatnya Ino akan memainkan sebuah lagu di sini. Ia ingat terakhir kali memegang organ saat masih kecil. Saat ia masih duduk di bangku SD.

Kalau tidak salah dia juga bermain organ di dalam gereja. Di kota Tokyo, ditemani kedua orangtuanya dan keluarga Nara saat liburan sekolah. Mungkin itu pernah terjadi, dan mungkin hanya dalam mimpinya.

Berapa tahun yang lalu ya? Ah, Ino sudah lupa.

Tangan mulusnya mulai menekan, memainkan organ tua tersebut, beberapa suara dari organ yang khas tersebut mengalir di sekitarnya. Seperti halnya udara pagi segar yang sering dijumpai setiap pagi.

.

Akhirnya Shikamaru dapat lolos dari kejaran Deidara mantan pereman itu. Gila! Pensiun dari pereman jadi banci!

Nasib sial apa lagi yang akan menimpa Shikamaru setelah ini?

Shikamaru berbelok arah ke selatan menuju pantai untuk mencari kedua temannya. Ia melewati sebuah jembatan melengkung yang di ujung sana terdapat gereja yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya.

Dari kejauhan Shikamaru dapat mendengat suara khas dari organ yang sedang dimainkan seseorang.

Tanpa pikir panjang laki-laki ini berjalan, mendekati dan memasukki area gereja tersebut.

Shikamaru tersenyum sekedarnya saat dirinya melihat siapa yang memainkan alat musik tersebut.

Ia mengambil langkah mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuk menikmati irama organ tersebut. Sampailah ia pada tempat duduk panjang nomor tiga dari barisan depan sebelah kanan gereja, tepat di depan Ino yang saat ini masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

Mungkin gadis ini masih menikmati permainannya walaupun yang Shikamaru ketahui banyak nada yang salah.

Shikamaru terus mengamati dan mendengarkan sampai Ino menyudahinya dengan tenang.

"Hahahha, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak main ini." Ujar Ino sendiri kepada dirinya.

Shikamaru berdiri sambil bertepuk tangan. Ino yang kaget menyadari ada seseorang sontak menoleh. Sempat Ino pikir ada hantu di sini.

"Shika?" kata Ino bingung, "Sejak kapan?" gadis ini sungguh bingung dengan kehadiran Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba. Seketika jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Tuhan. Tadi ia berdoa agar orang yang dikasihinya hadir sekarang untuk memperdengarkan permainannya. Dan sekarang Tuhan mengabulkannya. Lelaki itu benar-benar hadir diseret takdir di sini sekarang.

"Dari awal lagu yang kau mainkan." Ujar Shikamaru sejujurnya. Ia menatap mata biru Ino yang mampu menyelami ke dasar lautan kebiruan.

Dengan tatapan masih tak percaya Ino tersenyum, "Rasanya aku baru saja sempat berkhayal dulu kita pernah ke sini."

"Memang kita pernah ke sini." Balas Shikmaru.

Mengangkat alis bingung Ino bertanya, "Oh ya? Kapan? Aku rasa aku pernah ke sini tapi hanya dalam mimpi."

"Yah, itu sudah lama sekali." Jawab Shikamru, "Gadis itu pernah memainkan organ di sini, ia memakai gaun putih semata kaki, dia lucu dan manis, namun merepotkan."

Tawa Ino meledak seketika, "Kau mengaguminya?"

"Sangat menganguminya."

Ino terkesiap medengar pernyataan Shikamaru. Ia baru sadar kalau sekarang waktunya yang tepat.

"Jika suatu hari gadis, itu melakukan sebuah kesalahan, apa kau akan memaafkannya?" Tanya Ino lembut.

Menghela napas Shikamaru, ia sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan dilontarkannya. Shikamaru menatap kearah salib besar yang terpampang dalam ruangan itu, "Kenapa tidak, Tuhan saja mau memaafkan manusia."

Ino tersenyum sumringah, "Apa kau akan memberikannya kesempatan?"

Shikamaru belum menjawab pertanyaan Ino, ia memilih membuat gadis ini menunggu dulu, "Kesempatan itu akan datang berkali-kali dan bukan hanya sekali." Sahut Shikamaru santai, "Dan aku sepertinya perlu dimaafkan karena telah membuat seorang gadis terluka."

Ino terpanah akan kata-kata Shikamaru. Perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan kearah salib besar di tengah-tengah gereja dan menatapnya dalam.

Shikamaru mengambil langkah mendekat ke arah Ino dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah dimaafkan." Ujar Ino tiba-tiba.

Diam-diam Shikamaru menghela napas ringan, perlahan pria itu menoleh kearah Ino, dan Ino membalas menoleh kearah Shikamaru. Sehingga sekarang mereka berhadapan seperti sepasang kekasih yang akan menjalankan suatu upacara pernikahan.

"Apa aku boleh mencium gadis itu?"

Ino tersenyum pelan, matanya agak sedikit mendongak menatap Shikamaru. Ternyata Shikamaru sudah lebih tinggi darinya, "Kau boleh menciumnya jika ia sudah jadi milikmu."

"Kalau begitu, kau mau jadi milikku?"

Ino hanya diam dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran, ia bingung melihat jawaban Ino yang berupa senyuman.

"Dia akan menjadi milikmu jika kau mau memenuhi syarat."

"Apa?"

"Kau harus lebih dewasa darinya, melindunginya serta menyayanginya."

"Kalau itu sudah pasti." Sahut Shikamaru serius. Bisa dilihat dari tatapan matanya, kalau ternyata kata-katanya benar-benar tulus.

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?" Tanya Ino.

Shikamaru tertawa pelan, "Kau mirip Spongebob yang suka bertanya berkali-kali."

"Nah ketahuan kalau kau masih suka nonton itu ya?"

"Hahahah, merepotkan!"

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Cewek tercantik di KHS merepotkan?"

"Iya." Ujar Shikamaru, "Tapi aku mencintainya."

Lagi-lagi Ino terdiam akan kata-kata Shikamaru yang penuh kegombalan. Rasanya baru kali ini mendengar Shikamaru berbicara seperti ini. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang suci. Jika bohongkan akan berdusa. Mungkin itu adalah kejujuran dan kepolosan dari Shikamaru di dalam ruangan ini.

"Kakak." Shikamaru meraih dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Ino. Ino hanya mebalas tatapan Shikamaru lembut.

.

.

Tak terasa barusan Shikamaru menciumnya sekilas. Ino masih terdiam membatu atas apa yang dilakukan adik kelasnya itu.

Shikamaru melepas genggamannya dan berjalan menuju keluar gereja dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada kantongnya.

Shikamaru menoleh sebentar, "Ayo kak, kita temui mereka, mungkin mereka mencari kita, sudah siang waktunya makan siang."

Setelah Ino mendapat seluruh nyawanya kembali. Ia mengangguk mengerti maksud Shikamaru, sedetik kemudian si ketua osis berlari menghampiri dan mensejajari langkahnya

.

.

"Naruto baka apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Sakura yang baru lolos dari pelayan café yang tergila-gila sama Hinata, langsung menghampiri Naruto yang tengah guling-guling santai di atas kursi santainya, entahlah milik siapa. Setahu Sakura Naruto tak punya dan tak menyewa.

Naruto lumayan terkejut melihat kedatangan Sakura dengan penuh amarah yang diekori Hinata di belakangnya.

"Hinata?" Naruto baru menyadari kehadiran Hinata. "Benarkan kau selingkuh? Sasuke ngambek loh." Ujar Naruto tidak memperdulikan Sakura.

"Hah? Se-selingkuh?" ujar Sakura dan Hinata tidak percaya.

Naruto menggut-manggut, sambil melirik Sasuke yang tidur-tiduran di sampingnya masih dengan menggunakan kaca mata hitam. Pura-pura tidak tahu ada Hinata di sana padahal dia menyadarinya.

Yah, begini lah menghadapi anak mama kayak Sasuke.

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya, "Sasuke bangun dulu."

Sementara Hinata mencoba membangunkan Sasuke yang pura-pura tidur, Sakura kembali berdebat dengan Naruto.

"Naruto kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Ino!" tukas Sakura sengit sambil menunjukkan kertas puisi yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa salahnya? Bukannya itu idemu? Karena aku tidak pandai buat puisi ku suruh saja Sasuke!"

Iya tapi bukan gini jadinya."

"Sakura!" dari belakang Sakura mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, sontak Sakura pun meoleh ke asal suara. Dapat dilihatnya pri bercelana pendek dan berkaos oblong tulisan 'I Love Tokyo' tengah menghampirinya. Kayaknya semua anak sedang pakai kaos ini semua.

Buktinya Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata pakai ini terus dari kemarin. Memang sih mereka semua sempat beli dua. Katanya kalau tidak pakai yang beginian tidak ada cirri khas atau apalah, terserah. Saya juga tidak mengerti.

"Gaara?"

"Kenapa bisa bukuku ada di dalam café itu? Aku menemukannya tergeletak. Nanti adikku marah-marah."

"Aduh Gaara, maafkan aku, ceritanya panjang."

"Gaara kau kenapa dekat-dekat dengan Sakura terus sih?" Naruto menatap Gaara dengan pandangan sinis seolah mau memulai duel yang mengerikan.

"Kau itu adik kelas panggil aku kakak tahu!" Gaara mendelik tajam kearah Naruto karena Naruto tidak mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kakak'.

"Hei hei, ada apa ini ribut-ribut." Ujar Ino dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya Ino juga sedang pakai baju kaos tulisan 'I Love Toky' juga.

Shikamaru yang berada di sampingnya—yang tidak memakai pakaian yang sama seperti mereka mendesah pelan. Bersama-sama Shikamaru dan Ino mendekat ke arah mereka yang lagi ribut-ribut.

Sakura sempat cengo melihat Shikamaru dan Ino terlihat akur, apa karena hantu semalam? Lagi-lagi hantu. Fyyuuhh~

"Shikamaru darimana saja kau?" Tanya Naruto setelah mereka berdua berada di hadapannya.

Shikamaru dan Ino menoleh, menghadap bersamaan , lalu menoleh lagi ke arah teman-temannya, lalu mereka bilang, "Rahasia."

"Ahahhaha." Sakura tersenyum masam. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang terlewatkan tadi. Sayangnya tidak sempat direkamnya. Tadinya Sakura akan buat sebuah video tentang mereka berdua di sini dan mengabadikannya dalam facebook. Facebook memang lagi tenar sekarang.

Akhirnya Sasuke mebuka kaca matanya dan menatap Hinata.

"Sasuke." Ujar Hinata tenang. Ia lega akhirnya Sasuke mau bangun juga.

"Puisinya memang aku yang buat." Sasuke berdiri dari tidurnya. Hinata mau tak mau berdiri pula. Ino terkikik pelan mengingat kata-kata tulisan Sasuke, ternyata pria es ini bisa buat puisi juga.

"Kak Gaara! Sama kak Sakura terus ya." Matsuri yang tidak sengaja lewat menghampiri rombongan mereka dan ikut masuk mengumbar suara.

Sedangkan si pink masih mempermasalahkan hal 'itu' dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke kau percaya aku kan?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Aaah Sakura salahkan Sasuke saja."

"Apa? Enak saja!"

"Kalian kenapa tak bilang sama aku kalau mau buat pu-puisi. A-aku kan bisa."

"Kak Gaara ngapain tegak di sini terus."

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu."

Shikamaru dan Ino yang tegak sama dekatnya dengan mereka hanya tersenyum masam. Penglihatan Ino menangkap sebuah benda yang tergeletak lesu di atas tempat duduk santai Sasuke.

Segera saja Ino melangkah mendekatinya.

Kamera digital ini pasti punya Sasuke atau Naruto.

Ino menghidupkan kamere tersebut dan menyetel waktu mundur untuk mengambil gambar.

Sepuluh detik waktu yang diperlukan sudah Ino perkirakan.

Masih dalam hitungan detik mundur, kamera itu diletakkannya di atas kursi malas dan mengarahkannya ke sekumpulan orang-orang yang yang sedang mengambil perhatian seluruh orang. Ribut-ribut tak jelas membuang suara saja.

Ino mulai berlari menghampiri mereka, masuk ke layar kamera yang telah diarahkan tadi.

Dia memberikan Shikamaru kode agar pria itu menghadap kamera. Dan selanjutnya menyuruh mereka semua berbalik dan tersenyum ke kamera.

"Teman-teman ada artis lewat di sana?" teriak Ino agar semua temannya menoleh kearah yang ditunjuknya arah kamera.

Sheet.

Bersamaan mereka pun menoleh. Sebagian ada yang bilang, "Mana?"

'Splaash'

.

.

.

Hm… hanya Ino saja yang tersenyum dalam foto itu. Shikamaru seperti biasa dengan posisi senyum samar.

Sedangkan yang lain semua memasang muka cengo, ada yang mangap dan aneh. Pengecualian untuk Sasuke. Hanya dia yang tidak tertarik dengan artis. Dia masih milih menghadap posisi semula ke arah pantai.

Hahhaha… foto ini akan Ino abadikan dalam album facebooknya dan akan jadi wallpaper notebooknya.

Mungkin kalau dalam facebook akan Ino tandain keseluruh orang. Kalau dalam notebooknya mungkin akan dicetaknya dan dipajangnya untuk beberapa minggu dalam mading sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fik terpanjang yang saya buat ^^**

**Gomen yak~**

**Aaaa~ OOC parah! Kapok deh buat fik OOc  
**

**Untuk semuanya maaf ya, saya tidak ada maksud untuk membashing siapapun.**

**Tadinya Ino mau kubuat masuk masjid. Ahahah. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir aneh aja *dilempar bakiak.**

**Yah walaupun saya bukan orang Kristen *maaf ya bagi agama Kristen* saya pakai gereja aja ya. Hohohoh *ketawa nista***

**Akhirnya tamat. Mwahahaha #loh kok tawa?**

**Yosh terimakasih atas perhatian semua…**

**Sekali lagi saya ucapkan arigato dah baca ^^v**

**Silahkan yang mau ngatai saya terima. Memang jelek nih cerita. Mwahahahha *plakplakplak**

**Mohon rifyuuuu…**

**-dsc-**


End file.
